


A Completely Ridiculous Suggestion

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [6]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Something needs retrieving from an apartment within a guarded building and the usual methods won't work.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Series: Lucas the Werewolf [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Story Works





	A Completely Ridiculous Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Story Works "Paranormal Challenge"

“Welcome, Mr East, let me show you round,” the young man said. His suit clearly said, ‘Smartly dressed, representative of an upmarket series of properties, dealing with only the very best customers,’ or, as East thought to himself, ‘Salesman.’ By contrast East’s suit said, ‘Moneyed, but not flashy, the ideal customer.’

The young man, who introduced himself as Ralphie, showed East around the furnished apartment.

“Are all the apartments identical?” East asked.

“In layout and amenities, yes,” Ralphie said. “Each has a different colour scheme, with accessories tastefully chosen to reflect the theme. How long were you looking for?”

“Six months. I shall need to run through a few figures before I confirm.”

“Of course, of course. I do need to warn you there’s another couple who I will be showing round tomorrow.”

“Naturally, if they commit before I do then you will sign them instead. I accept that, such is the nature of business.”

They shook hands and East departed.

~~~

The following day Ralphie greeted the couple and eyed the large wolf-like dog they had with them nervously. “I’m afraid we don’t allow pets,” he said.

“It’s his mother’s,” the woman said frostily. “We have to look after it for the weekend while she’s visiting friends. If we take this apartment it will be the perfect reason to refuse to look after it.”

The dog wagged its tale and bared its teeth, which Ralphie found somewhat disconcerting.

They had just entered the apartment when the dog began to whine.

“Oh, really,” the woman sighed.

“I’ll take him down and tie him up outside,” the man said.

The man took the dog down one flight of stairs. There they stopped and the man used a swipe card to open one of the apartments on that floor. “Right, you haven’t got long,” he said to the dog. “We’ll meet you downstairs. Do try and look as if you’re tied up.”

The dog stuck its tongue out and nodded.

The man ran swiftly back up the stairs, smiled sweetly at his partner, and joined in with the tour of the apartment.

Fifteen minutes later they were finished and Ralphie took them back to the entrance, where they promised to let him know and said they understood someone else was also interested in the apartment.

~~~

As soon as Ralphie had departed, with a satisfied expression which was completely misplaced, Adam Carter said, “Right, let’s find Lucas, and see what he’s got for us.”

He and Ros Myers, now no longer masquerading as a couple, walked round the corner of the building to find the werewolf waiting for them.

Adam scratched his head and said, “Were you successful?”

The werewolf nodded, and led them to a bush, in the middle of which was a black object. Adam picked it up.

“Excellent, an external hard drive.” His fingers felt sticky and he inspected the hard drive a little closer. “You’d better not have got saliva in it; Malcolm won’t be happy if you have.”

The werewolf wagged his tail and drooled on Adam’s shoe. “And you can stop that as well!”

The three of them made their way back to the car. As soon as Adam had opened the door, the werewolf jumped into the passenger seat.

“Oy! Get in the back!” Adam ordered.

The werewolf pushed its way onto the back seat and gave a loud sigh. Ros laughed and got in the front.

They drove to Section D with the werewolf snoring loudly in the back. Ros phoned ahead to check Harry wasn’t in. Malcolm and Tariq would want to ask Lucas questions and it was much easier taking the werewolf onto the Grid when Harry was out. 

Ros smiled happily. “The owners may complain at the loss of the hard drive, but there’s no-one they can point their finger at. We can’t have done it, since we were with Ralphie, and you were only gone long enough to take the dog out. And the only other possibility would be Mr East, who visited the building yesterday, but he couldn’t have got in today.”

“Except, of course, if he were the werewolf normally known as Lucas North,” Adam added.

“A completely ridiculous suggestion.”


End file.
